The Clay Cherry Blossom
by bloodyalienchick
Summary: when deidara save sakuras life will the blonde headed ninja fall in love with her or will he ingore his feelings and live a normal life deidaraXsakura alot of humor and i try to be imaginitive so enjoy
1. abducted

**Teehee my 2 fanfiction enjoy**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**CHAPTER 1**

In the darkness of the Akatsuki lair a voice saying "we need a medic ninja"" but where do we find one" said a blue haired girl "I know of one a female girl who almost killed Sasori" whispered back the other "Deidara search out Sakura she's easy to find she has pink hair it's rare to see someone with such a color" "yes Pein" said the blonde ninja then in a puff of smoke appeared in his place as the ninja flied to find this pink haired girl.

"Hey Sakura" a familiar voice to her ears

"What naruto can't I enjoy a festival without you bothering me ever second"

When she turned around she saw a mask the goofiest mask she had ever seen .

"isn't this the coolest" naruto said with a grin even goofier then the masks if that's even possible with all her rage sakura punched naruto in the face and stomped off not knowing where she was going then she noticed stomped off to an allay way that was blocked in

"Hee hee hee hee"

a drunken chuckle from caught her attention turning around and she saw some drunken men at the other end of the ally blocking her only way out then she noticed how much energy she used when she was angry she took out a kunai ready to fight then a

Blur of yellowish-gold flew past her and she noticed that

Whoever it was was giving a brutal fight after they were

all knocked out she could see who it was a blonde haired boy with a sticking straight up pony tail and a black cloak with red clouds on it she watch as he kicked the drunk

"Damn drunken idiots, you okay" sakura unknowing what to do nodded yes

"Good" said the blonde haired boy before sakura could say thank you she felt a sharp pain on her neck knocking her out

"Target confirmed she is unconscious and in custody"

"Good Deidara" said the leader "bring here to base"

"Confirmed"

Then a voice made Deidara turn around

: Naruto: "hey what are you doing with sakura?"

Then a puff of smoke the ninja disappeared

While Deidara was running he noticed what his

Target looked like his heart throbbed

He didn't understand the throb so he ignored it

And kept running he knew he had to get his target to base before she woke up

As sakura was being carried sakura felt unimaginable warmth and gentle swaying that made

Her feel safe

So she drifted to sleep

**Pudding Fon: tee hee how did you like my fanfiction**

**Deidara & Sakura: ….**

**Pudding Fon: come on guys you had to enjoy it**

**Deidara & Sakura: ….(blush)…**

**Pudding Fon: Awwwwwwwwwwww well see you next time and hope you R&R and pleeeeeease review**


	2. meeting the akatsuki

Yay my second chappy wappy I'm so happy I hope you enjoy R&R please oh please I accept anonymous reviews

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

**Meeting the Akasuki**

When Sakura woke up it was morning she was in a warm bed she had no idea where she was or when she got here a loud grumble disrupted her thoughts a sign that she was hungry now noticing she had a migraine not only that she felt the empty hollowness in her stomach she got out of bed and head straight to the bathroom to take a shower after feeling a rush of hot water she felt much better she looked where she placed her cloths and saw an Akasuki cloak black pants and shirt, not caring what she wore right now she placed them all on she walked cluelessly through the lair finally finding the kitchen she got cereal out and a bowl and a spoon when she was done pouring the cereal she noticed she forgot the milk she opened the fridge and to her surprise she saw a decapitated head with fingers covered in plastic wrap a blood curdling scream filled the whole lair causing all the Akasuki to come scampering to the kitchen in furry Deidera who was the first in yelled out

"What's the matter what happened?"

Zezu was second looked in the fridge

"Hey what are you screaming at there's nothing to scream at"

Every one looked at each other with sweat drops

"Zezu Tobi thinks it's you snack that scared the crap out of her"

While Tobi said that Tobi ran around with the head on top if his

Deidera with all his furry punched Tobi on top of the head crushing Zezu's

Snack "my snack" Zezu's eyes were teary with sadness

Sakura still speechless just stared then for some reason Tobi jumped in to explain the members "Zezu is a cannibal plant man, Pein-sama is leader, and Konan is origami person, Hiden's obsessed with sacrifice, Kasami is a shark man, and Deidera is a….." before Tobi could say another word an evil aura filled the room Tobi fearing for his life fled in fear and screaming through the lair Sakura trying to find out was going on focused chakra in her fist and When the timing was right she punched the ground to break apart before the Akasuki members yelling at the top of her lungs asked **"****W****H****A****T T****H****E ****H****E****L****L**** I****S ****G****O****I****N****G**** O****N**** H****E****R****E****" **

How did you like it please R&R thanks for reading


	3. gone crazy ?

Hi your writer here I would love to thank xMidnight-Spiritx angel897 for reviewing my fan fiction the more you review the more I write oh and I need a vote about Sasuke appearing

On a mission to save Sakura be stolen by crazed fan girls

Be attacked by flying demon monkeys then Half eaten by rabid squirrels

On a mission to save Sakura be stolen by crazed fan girls then stolen then attacked by flying demon monkeys Killer ninja bunnies attack him then half eaten by rabid squirrels

All the above and Sunako-chan from wall flower drags him away to a torture chamber

Personally I like d pleeeeeease choose d or c c is good

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or wallflower if I did Sasuke and Sunako would be switched Tee hee here comes Sunako- Chan Naruto well to the story

**The explanation **

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" as the members of the Akasuki was getting over the shock Pein Signaled Sakura to come to his office they passed Deidera who was still in shock Deidera could only think _I am sure as hell not making her mad_ as Sakura walked in she saw a dark room covered in writing like Itachi was here or Tobi a good boy she sat down and said "why in hell am I here?" Pein looked at her for a moment trying the best way to say this without making her mad then finally after a long silence "we aren't going to hide the truth from you we needed a medic ninja and you fit the bill perfectly" ready for Sakura's fury but in stead sakura but instead she just looked at him at a half glare half puzzled

"I don't have to battle one of you do I?"

"It matters are you joining or not" in a serous voice

Sakura knew the answer yes but what is he planning then thinking of konaha can she really leave it for ever then she remembered naruto's goofy idiotic grin that instant sakura decided her final answer

"Hell yah"

And unaware of the blonde headed boy listening in Deidera mentally jumped with glee when he heard her say yes than noticing what he just did he blushed and walked away to think but before he could open the door to his room Tobi jumped out of no where in the usual voice "Deidera why you blushing angry for Tobi's cluelessness he gave him a clay bird and slammed the door Tobi in a confused plea asked " what is Tobi suppose to do with this" "just hold it Tobi just hold it" then in a seconded Tobi was blow sky high then feeling better Deidera just rested and continued to think about the pink haired ninja

What do you think please R&R and give me the answers it will be in the next chapter see you next time


	4. attack of the author

Disclaimer I do not own wallflower or Naruto but I'm as demonic as the makers of the manga

So far the votes are cast in and d is the winner tee hee

Please enjoy

**Shopping Trip of extreme proportion**

As sakura walked back she heard a scream over head she looked up it was Tobi she moved to the side so he wouldn't fall on top of her as he got up a loud grumble escaped Tobi's stomach with a weary glance she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what was in there. All she could see was soda and sake she walked over to the cabinets

(as Tobi following her like a puppy) hoping to find something good to eat but all she could find was expired ramen noodles and cereal she stomped to Pein's office to find him snacking on some of the expired ramen

"Where the hell is all the food as your medic Nin I demand that you allow me to go out and get some decent food" Pein in surprise just stared at her for a moment then finally answering "as you wish but you have to have someone escort you we can't take a chance of you escaping or even betray use by telling where we are so I suggest you take deidara on your shopping trip" then suddenly in a puff of smoke Deidera appeared "you called me leader-sama" while still looking at sakura "yes I need you to go on a trip with sakura for food"

Tsunade " Naruto Sasuke I have mission for you as you know sakura was stolen by the Akasuki we need you to go and find sakura and bring her back"

Sasuke "hmp"

Naruto "bring it on"

As Naruto and Sasuke and Naruto were running through the forest they heard a rustle the stopped and turned a round to se a giant wave of fan girls rushing toward them Naruto started running while Sasuke was paralyzed in fear as the giant waves of fan girls crashed around him he didn't know what to do but suddenly instead of screams of glee they turned to screams of terror the fan girls ran as fast as they could when the last fan girl scampered away he could see what scared them away a horde of flying demon monkeys with bat wings antelope horns and cute fluffy tails (-_-u) scared out of his wits Sasuke ran as fast as he could but it was to late they caught up to him what was controlling them then suddenly he heard a flute playing he looked around but couldn't find where the noise was coming from (this person I made up but barrowed the flute thing from what her face(-_-U) then the girl not meaning to played a song that was stuck in her causing the flying monkeys to dance (notice the dancing curbies(I_I)(I_I) (I_I )) then noticing what she did she went back to her song that she played before the flying monkeys went back to attacking then suddenly the tune changed again causing the monkeys disappear thinking he could escape he got up to find out that he was surrounded by rabid squirrels the jumped on hem and started biting him and scratching the girl walked from behind the tree it was it was Me yaz "why are you doing this" Sasuke yelled "because my readers voted for this to happen" Sasuke with a questionable look just stared then broke the silence yelling "I don't even know you" " so the fanfiction fans voted you to this oh yah one moment" a high pitched whistle on the flute causing a portal to open causing chains to fly out and tying up Sasuke then a figure came out it was Sunako- Chan walked out with the chain in hand she walked over picked up Sasuke and took him to her own personal torture chamber.

**What did you think of my forth chapter and thanks for voting now R&R and tell me some suggestions on what to happen next**


	5. don't get drunk

Disclaimer I do not own naruto if I did sasuke wouldn't wear a butt bow and sorry for forgetting the ninja bunnies I'll add them some how to this chapter oh and behold dance my little Kirby (^-^) Dum de doo Dum de de oh and I'm still in this fan fiction oh yah since I can't tell you my real name let's call me Sanoya oh yah it's December the 1 in my fan fiction

_Thinking_

Randomness

**Shopping romance **

Sakura got ready to go out she put on a black laced skirt and shirt and buckle up boots that went to her knees "thanks Konan I couldn't just wear my akatsuki cloak to a grocery store without being almost killed could I" as sakura left deidara got on blue jeans and a black short sleeve shirt and walked out ready to go waiting for sakura at the gate while watching the last colored leaves fall _the fall is gone and winter is almost here hmmm_ sakura was checking her pockets for her purse but to no luck

"Konan have you seen my purse"

Ignorantly konan nodded no "do you know who could have stole it" raising an eyebrow she knew it was ether dropped or stolen

"Kakazu" with a quick nod sakura walked of to kakuzu's room _damn him taking my stuff I'm going to murder him_ sakura slammed the door open to find Kakazu counting the money he stole from sakura

"Give me my damn purse you keratin"

Kakazu looked up in surprise not expecting her to burst in there

"No" a blunt and stupid reply

"NOW" sakura glared down on the scared little Kakazu

He handed her purse over she looked in it, it was empty she turned back to Kakazu

"And the money" she death stare making him almost pee his pants

He handed the money which rightfully belonged to her sakura counted there was 20 dollars not enough for the akatsuki members meals sakura turned her head to the very rich Kakazu in a evil grin

"Now you'll be a good little boy and give me some cash for some food or I'll just take all this money and give it to charity" with a sweat drop he gave sakura

400 dollars not wanting to give it to her or charity but he knew she was serious sakura walked away happy with the money she bulled out of the penny pincher when she finally made it outside she saw deidara was watching the falling leaves patiently

_I hate to admit it but he actually handsome_ deidara heard a twig snap he turned his head "you finally ready to go hmmm"

"Let's get going we need to get back before late"

They both started to run at break neck speed _I feel like I'm being watched_ a rustle in a bush made them come to a complete stop "get behind me sakura" sakura looked up in confusion suddenly a black furry animal with a white line connecting the eyes "aww it's so cute it's a bunny rabbit" deidara eased at the sight it's ears twitch furiously at being called cute a whole horde of bunnies appear carrying sharp carrots deidara couldn't help but laugh sakura _just_ stared in confusion not knowing to scream or laugh rapidly some thing sliced deidaras cheek making a trickle of blood it was a shiriken _wait that didn't come from the bunnies!!!!_ A thunderous thump caught there attention they looked around to see a giant bunny with naruto riding its back in symphony "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" "it's naruto riding a giant bunny that he stole from me" they saw behind naruto was Sanoya :ME: I took out my flute and blew a harsh note making the giant bunny fling naruto off and caused the bunny to run towards me with glee :no I do not own a giant bunny or a bunny for that matter I wish I did but I don't tee hee: it purred "now now your not a cat you're a bunny so stop acting like one" naruto finally got up from the butt in the air face in the dirt position and started running towards me deidara and sakura just stood there half flabbergasted half amused naruto was furious at me but more furious at the akatsuki member he ran at full force till he smelled something familiar something delicious he dreamily followed hi nose to a bowl of ramen with wings on it happy he chased it into a giant titanium box that I closed on him (it has air holes of course)

"sorry about that":giggle: he escaped before I could capture him _Who is this girl and how the heck could she make ramen fly _"before any of you ask questions I need to go bye"

"Hey wait what the heck just happened and who are you" sakura said "I'm just the creator of this fan fiction bye then in a blast of a portal I disappeared "that was weird" deidara said "well we better get going before she comes back to get us hmmm" "yah" they finally reached the town and there were sales every where sakura couldn't believe it **sorry but I suck at most shopping scenes** when sakura was looking at the potatoes she noticed deidara was gone sakura bought the potatoes and hurried to find the ninja finally finding him at hot topic (I'm adding some modern times to this okay tell me if you have a problem) he was buying some cd's she waited for him then noticed a choker the most beautiful choker she had ever seen she dropped her groceries and Quickly looked at the price tag $40 sakura place it back in disappointment deidara saw the choker knowing Christmas was almost her he bought it _a perfect gift for her_ he put it with his other stuff the cashier whispered something to another employee no doubt something about him buying the choker they finally got home putting the food away it was 6:00 pm sakura sighed _it took longer than expected well better start cooking _she shooed deidara out to cook when she was finally done she cooked a cream potato soup she set the table when she opened the fridge to get the drinks all there was, was sake she put the sake on the table to tiered to get some drinks she got all the akatsuki members to come and eat _it's too quiet_ Tobi thought he couldn't stand it anymore he had to say something random to get a conversation "orichimaru is gay" everyone burst out laughing (konan drank 5 cans of sake making her drunk) "your right Tobi he even wears a butt bow what is it to him his butt bow of doom" everyone just stared did konan just get a sense of humor!!!! "It's a miracle" pein said as he glomped konan and kissed her on the cheek her (almost everyone is drunk except sakura and Deidara) konan pushed him off after everyone finished sakura left in hope to get out of there deidara followed he didn't want to get in the mess "maybe we should of bought some drinks and ban sake from this house un" sakura laughed deidara love her laugh "true I didn't know what to do when I only saw sake in the fridge well good night deidara" "good night" deidara whispered back

**Listen to me babble this is my fifth chapter and since I didn't update till now you get an extra bonus of 50% more chapter well R&R and email me at come2_**


	6. a dream yet to come

**Yaz my sixth chapter Know this is the day after and all the rooms except peins has windows**

**Dreaming**

**Me babbling information**

_Thinking_

**Waking in the blossoms **

Deidara woke up to something cold he opened his eyes to see the window opened and Tobi on the floor passed out _WHAT THE HELL when did he get in here _deidara picked up Tobi and dropped him out side "ugh" _my head feels like it's going to split in two _deidara felt a tingling sensation on his nose making him sneeze and causing his throat to hurt _damn that Tobi I probably caught a cold because of him_ going back to bed after closing the window

**Sakura was on something soft and furry she lifter her head to find out she was on the kyuubi it was walking across grassy plains with a bright sunset dazzling in reds and blues shaded and out lined with gold a voice appeared out of no where it was deidara for some reason sakura was HAPPY deidara was riding a giant clay bird above the kyuubi's head he let out a hand sakura grabbed it and rode into the sunset** sakura woke up from the weird and wonderful dream _that was weird and romantic_ the word romantic was caught in her mind _let's just forget about it_ she looked at the time 9:00 she got out of bed she took a shower_ what was that dream all about it was strange I was happy wait! I'm thinking about it again_ sakura hurried to get out she got dressed as quick as she could so she wouldn't have time to think about it _maybe making breakfast will help me forget_ sakura started breakfast

She made pancakes with Toaster strudels slowly but surely the akatsuki members one by one followed the smell of food entered the kitchen except deidara "where's deidara" sakura asked she couldn't help but wonder what happened to the blonde haired ninja

"No clue he was asleep the last time Tobi checked" Tobi was stuffing a pancake in his mouth

"I'll go check" sakura made her way to deidara room she never been in there but she saw him go in sakura was nerves sakura slowly opened the door "deidara you okay you haven't come down for breakfast" no answer she opened the door completely to find a room full of beautiful sculptures what really amazed her was the twisted cherry blossom tree that had 5 birds on it some of it she couldn't even imagine she walked over to deidara _he's still asleep he looks so innocent to bad I have to wake him _she shook till him he stirred a little he felt something warm on his shoulder he hugged it not knowing it was sakura's arm sakura couldn't help but blush deidara woke up as she was trying to pry her arm out of his hold he let go when he saw sakura and couldn't help but blush too _why is sakura in my room_ his question was answered when sakura asked again more concerned but still in a blush "deidara you okay you haven't come down for breakfast it's 9:45 I came to check if your okay" "I just don't feel s so good un" sakura felt his forehead with her hand and with her other hers _he has fever a pretty high one too_ sakura couldn't help but be concerned "where do you hurt?"deidara couldn't help but see the concern in her eyes_ she concerned for me but why I didn't do anything to make her pity me did I_ ? "My stomach head and throat" sakura thought for a moment "I think you have a the common cold" "I'll get a cold towel" sakura walked away deidara hoped she would stay and ask some one else to get it Sakura came back with more than cold towels she also brought some herbs and also some warm towels just in case sakura wringed the towel out and gently placed it on his for head the cold towel felt good on his feverish forehead sakura and deidara could sense studying eyes that sent shivers down there spines they looked at the door it was cracked open sakura swung open the door to find a pile of falling akatsuki members trying to find out what's happening "if you have time to eavesdrop you have time to get herbs I need Agrimony –for soar throat Angelica-for coughs Apple Tree bark- for fever **Feverfew- for migraines**" she closed her eyes and tilted her head to reveal a sickening sugary sweet smile scaring everyone she opened her eyes again to see they had not moved she glared down causing Kakazu to almost pee his pants (again X3) as they all struggled to get up and leave to get what she needed_ they look like a bunch of cockroaches trying to run from the light_ deidara couldn't help but chuckle

**Oh yah ****Agrimony –for soar throat Angelica-for coughs Apple Tree bark- for fever **Feverfew- for migraines all these are real herbs and real remedies also if you know any natural remedies tell me I like learning about herbs (_U)

Sakura kept watch to make sure he didn't get worse "do you want anything to eat deidara looked up in a tired and defeated look "sure" sakura got up and walked out to get some tomato soup in a can and heated in the microwave she came back to find the coughing fit worsen sakura quickly put down the tray on the nearest table and ran over to deidara using her chakra to check what's the matter _I need the herbs and quick _hearing a door slam she ran over to find half the akatsuki members covered in dirt she grabbed the herbs and started washing them with a kennel ready on the stove she crushed the herbs in a bowl and put the mashed herbs in the biggest mug the had she poured the water hurriedly the akatsuki members just watch worriedly sakura ran in to deidara's room almost tripping he was having another coughing fit "here deidara drink this it may taste bitter but it will make you better deidara sipped the medicine making a grimaced face than continued drinking the hot liquid then settled back down into a deep sleep sakura settled down onto the chair that was next to his bed the akatsuki members just watched she walked over to the door "he needs rest it's best to leave him alone" they left leaving sakura in the room still worried for their sick companion.

**What did you think of it so far deidara sick and only sakura can cure please R&R and I'm ready for some flames and if you don't review I will hunt you down and tackle glomp you also there's more romance coming loves and also beware of the men in the white coats and don't tell them where I am also is the twisted clay cherry tree in the corner of deidara's room foreshadowing romance to come find out on the next chapter and no touchy my pocky bye **


	7. first kiss

Hey peoples I finally got 12 reviews I thank PENUCHI- angel897Amael the Chosen for reviewing and giving some pointers and I thank Kiba'sPet24 xMidnight-Spiritx for loving my story and my real life friend Pages Torn 'n Frayed for reviewing after I begged her to read and I mean begged in this chapter please for give me but I'm adding inner sakura In this chapter

_Thinking_

**Inner sakura**

_**My babble**_

**Making of memories **

Deidara woke up with something warm and heavy on his chest he looked up to see sakura asleep and her arms as her pillow and leaning over him while still sitting in the chair _she must of stayed here all night to make sure I was okay_ unknowingly deidara woke up sakura with his moving

"Good morning un"

She opened her eyes to see deidara's face next to hers making her shoot up blushing like crazy

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too I was just so tiered and I kind of dozed off"

she was flapping her arms up and down like a bird _she so cute when she's embarrassed_ it mad him giggle deidara came back to earth when he heard his name being called

"Deidara I better go I need to make breakfast" Sakura hurried out the door in order to escape the handsome ninja she started to make breakfast 'Omelets' after eating and washing the dishes sakura was wandering the halls thinking of what to do today when she heard a annoying voice catch her ear

"SAKURA-CHAN" _tobi _her mind hissed she ran from the crazy ninja in order to escape the death glomp she knew he would give her she opened the first door she ran into and slammed it shut causing tobi to hit the door with a loud painful bang leaving him unconscious sakura was catching her breath she looked up to see she was in a green house _I didn't know they had a green house I guess the worlds full of surprises_ sakura found in the middle of the huge green house was a giant cherry tree that looked hundreds of years old she looked up then down she spotted a swing with vines as the rope not wanting to sit on the swing afraid of it breaking under her weight sakura climbed up the tree to get a better view find out that she wasn't even near the middle the tree she was on was like 1/1000 of the size of the whole garden she slipped down to a thick branch (that could hold like 20 of her one end to the other sitting side bye side)

_This is a perfect place to stop and think If I do say so myself_

**Chya you can say that again**

_Wait when did you awake I thought you promised not to bother me any more_

**No I didn't I promised to shut up when I'm not needed and I was taking a snooze but when I woke up your mind turn from black and red and calm to a love manga background I mean look at what you placed in here see look a this one of the many of the weird freaky heart things and look it even has a golden lace I think your in love with a certain blonde headed boy**

_What are you talking about I'm not in love _she couldn't help but blush

**Can't you see your face its redder then a radish**

_No I'm not_ turning redder by the minute

**Okay do you need proof one you dream about him like every night two you can't help but blush when he's near you three your mind is filled with hearts which sucks four you think he's extremely hot**

_What do you know?_

Inner sakura crossed her arms and raised an eye brow

_Oh yeah your me_ with a defeated pout

_Uhgh what am I suppose to do he probably doesn't even like me _

**Right now I don't know either you should probably better to just let life run its course**

_Yeah _sakura yawned _your probably right_ sakura slowly drifted to sleep

_Where is she _deidara thought while he was rampaging through the halls _I was going to take her to see the fire works un but I can't seem to find her_ _its 7:15 Pm and it starts at 7:30 well better just give up _deidara sighed almost deafened when he saw Tobi _okay either sakura has been through here or tobi's a bigger idiot than I thought_ he opened the door in search of the pink haired nin he looked up and down till he spotted black in the cherry tree he climbed up to find her asleep "hey sakura wake up" she didn't stir he grabbed her shoulder and began to shake it "hey sakura wake up un I was going to have us go see the fireworks in town b…." sakura shot up at hearing the word fire works she loved fire works next to pocky "we were going to go but as you can…" a boom and a flash of light made sakura and deidara turn there heads a display of fire works was happening they moved to a branch closer to the display the branch was in a Y shape where the trunk of the tree was right behind it both took a branch and watched the display deidara turned his from the fire works and looked at sakura her eyes glistened with happiness and what he thought he saw was love_ man she beautiful un _sakura was watching the fireworks when she felt a hand on her check she turned her head to be embrace with a his lips on hers at first she didn't know what to do but then she closed her eyes and kissed back

**What do you think not bad for a person that never had a boy friend or her first kiss for that matter R&R and I would like to say this you guys vote should I say this is completed or should I continue vote now also you people reading this review I accept anonymous reviews **


	8. trapped

I do not own Naruto and I would like to thank

hotcherriblossom

Yuki and Aki

xMidnight-Spiritx

PENUCHI-

Pages Torn 'n Frayed (my friend in real life that I see every day! XD)

Amael the Chosen

angel897

For reviewing when I know my story sucks but please continue to review and I would like to thank my computer for spell check or you would be angry at my crappy spelling

_Thinking_

**Rude awakening**

A cherry blossom fell on sakura's nose waking her up why is it so warm she opened her eyes yet again she was in an awkward position her head was on deidara's crook of his neck Deidara's arms was wrapped around her waist sakura embarrassed tried to escape but deidara's grip tightened making sakura go into super blush mode deidara woke up from her thrashing about "good morning un"

he drifted back to sleep sakura looked down at the handsome ninja and fell back into a deep sleep when she woke up she was cold she open her eyes to see deidara wasn't there she lifted her head to hear cursing deidara was pulling and pushing the door trying to get it open

"Why won't the gawd damn door budge un" sakura walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder

"What's wrong"

"Someone locked the door on us probably on purpose too un"

"Hey kisame where's deidara and sakura" pein asked

"No clue" kisame said with a toothy grin

Deidara banged on the door and went in a corner to sulk _he's just like a child _:giggle: deidara heard the giggle

"What are you giggling about un" with an aggravated teasing look

"Nothing just thinking"

"Come on tell me un" deidara poked sakura making her laugh deidara poked her again she laughed more_ aha a new game poke sakura time_ deidara repeatedly poked her

"St...Hahah…op...hee haa..Deidara...Stop" sakura couldn't help but giggle deidara stopped when they stopped when they heard tapping and giggling outside they saw a bunch of four year olds making faces and tapping on the glass deidara glared at the children making them run away in fear sakura couldn't help but laugh deidara looked confused _am I that funny or is being trapped in a green house making her high _sakura finally stopped laughing "I think we need to find a way out of here what do we have" deidara checked their pockets "I have some clay un" "I have nothing but I could try punching it" "I don't thing punching it would do.." sakura laced chakra into her fist and punched the glass but instead of the glass breaking to pieces the ground shattered almost destroying the entire area deidara looked in shock an fainted

**A weired place to stop eh well to bad tee hee R&R and give me more ideas**


	9. eeeeeeeek to short

Hello guys one I give you all cookies for being oh so patent as I think of the next chapter (which took a long time to think of I might add so either you like it or be eaten by a funny mushroom

**Peaceful**

"Shit it won't budge"

She started going hyper mode on the glass till she was to tiered to raise a fist deidara slowly scooted away

"Why did you guys make a glass this thick were you going to put the bijus or something like that here?"

She looked around to find that he disappeared

"Ug" she fell back on the soft lush grass drifting to sleep only to be awakened to poking

"Hey sakura wake up un" she only turned over but he didn't stop poking her "I have some food don't you want some un?" she slowly got up to see carrots and blue berries and black berries

She nibbled on a carrot like a little mouse

_She's so cute_ he thought munching mindlessly on black berries

(now I want black berries waaaaaaah )

After sakura was done eating she got up and walked toward the cherry blossom tree and sat on the swing looking at here feet slightly swinging back and forth when someone glomped her making the swing rock violently and then stop

"let go" she giggled

"not in till you tell me what's wrong un" he grinned ear to ear

"nothing is I'm just tired okay" still giggling

"are you sure un" he said next to her ear sending shivers down her back

"y-yeah" a blush covered her face when deidara kissed her on the cheek

And whispered "as long as you're okay I will be happy un"

He walked away with a grin on his face and his hands relaxed behind his neck humming a peaceful tune the clouds darkened as it began to patter against the glass sakura climbed the sakura tree to get a clear view from a thick high branch where she found deidara and sat beside him listening and watching the gentle rain drops

**You happy you like well sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy **


	10. I love you

Hey guys cookies I want cookies give me cookies and I'll continue my chapters also sorry for the last chapter being so short but I had to because it was bed time which is usually 9:00 but I sneaked it to 9:45 X3 so I wrote my chapter to this starting at 4:34 pm let's see how long it takes for me to write one chapter I will try doubling this chapter but no promises X3 meow and I promise more fluff in this chapter also I notice something his un's ruin perfectly good moments boo hoo

**Little blissful moments**

Sakura woke upon the edge of a branch the rain was softer now but the gentle rhythm soothed sakura as she watched them gracefully fall down

but something amazing happened it turned into snow pure white snow the rain that went against the glass froze making designs

fill the clear plain glass her mouth at aw designs that kept changing at ever swirl of the wind

only problem is that it turned darker in the room and not only that

even though it was a green house it got colder making her shiver her breath like smoke clouds swirling in the dim light

_We can't make a fire without half way killing us so what to do_ stay warm

Sakura un" she turned her head

"Yeah deidara"

"What's the matter a re you cold un"

"Yeah a little I guess" she said shivering and turning her head back to the glass in till his arms reached round her waist pulling her closer to him her arms wrapped around his as she sat on his lap looking at the snow blow back an forth forming more strange designs on the ice

She looked up at deidara he was asleep he looked peaceful she backed closer to him enjoying his company and warmth dozing off her self but not before she heard him whisper in his sleep

"I love you sakura"

_I love you too deidara_

**Hey guys how do you like it I'm so cheesy do you agree say yes or no in your review and don't worry this isn't the end of this chapter because this is a meanie babeanie false alarm yep yeps I did this so I could tell you little bit and I want you to guess when if there getting out or not you have to guess before you continue reading**

Deidara's POV

Waking up to the warmth of sakura and her hand holding his he smiled and gently kissed her forehead he looked around to see it still night the snow blown off the glass and the moon casting the shadows from the divine patterns from the ice making it sparkle in the plant filled room

"sakura un" he whispered she opened her eyes slowly "look around you" her eyes widened at the beauty of even the most simple designs looked as complicated as the rest she got up still holding his hand

he followed as she jumped from the tree and walked around and enjoying the moment when both of them spotted it a tree with bright flowers that shimmered in the moon light like a flash light the petals were falling down

sakura's POV

sakura walked up to it to take a closer look in shock they weren't flowers at all they were moths bright beautiful sapphire winged moths

fluttering there wings and taking flight sending dust from there wings to drift to the ground around there feet in little piles

sakura picked some up looking at this glitter like substance the moths landed on sakura and deidara

Sakura giggled as they tickled her bare skin

"he-e-elp sakura un" sakura saw deidara was on the ground covered from head to toe with moths she walked over to deidara the moths tat were on here flew off but they followed her when she was close to deidara the moths dispersed and went away leaving deidara and sakura alone

"well this was an eventful night she said as she helped deidara up and back to the tree they have been sleeping in he leaned against the trunk with sakura in his arms moths slowly fluttering closer and landing on the tree with them to be closer

**False alarm again I just love false alarms in this chapter you'll find out if they get out tee hee**

deidara and sakura woke up to a sound of gnawing they look to see moths were chewing through the glass

"what the hell how could the break through that when I couldn't" sakura exclaimed

deidara had blank look on his face till a little light bulb appeared

"oh I know un" hitting his fist against his palm "thee moths eat glass that explains how the got in here too un"

"well I guess we can escape this place" a slight pout on her lip

"yeah I guess but I also have a score to settle un" him and sakura hand in hand walked out only stopping when one of them slipped they finally reached the door of the lair and quickly opening it no one was awake because it was still early

"I'm going to take a shower is that okay"

"Go ahead un" sakura hurried to her room and started getting a shower

Deidara's POV

Deidara was walking to his room he opened the door too see nothing changed so he took a well needed shower he came out to smell bacon and eggs being cooked

He walked into the kitchen to find sakura pouring the eggs and bacon in plates

deidara placed his arms around her waist kissing her on her check she turned around and kissed him back she raised her hands putting her hands through his long hair he pulled her closer deepening the kiss until they heard some one clearing there throat making them stop it was kisame both glared killing glare sending shivers to violently go down his back but quickly gain courage he said "where were you guys off to get married or something"

deidara was about to punch him but sakura stopped him and shook her head

"why can't I…." she looked at him with an evil smirk where kisame couldn't see she walked over to him smiling a fake smile

"kisame you really want know where we were" she had her hands behind her back secretly lacing chakra in her fist

"we were there because of you am I right" still smiling face leaned in

"I-I –I don't know what you talking about" he said backing up

She stepped forward

"I am right" her smile faded into a glare her fist raised " you're the bastard who almost froze us to death" hitting him in the jaw she started to mash him into a pulp when she was done she cleaned her hands and sat next to deidara and started eating breakfast smiling and giggling as they talked too one another but whenever kisame flinch she threw a plate at him knocking him out

**Thanks for reading also the next chapter may be my last but who said I wasn't thinking of adding a sequel X3 also to all my readers don't fret I will make you laugh in the next chapter I will make you want more and I will be diabolical mu ha ha ha ha and remember come to the anime side we have cookies anime and funny mushrooms **


	11. AN please read and tell point of view

Hi this is your author I love you guys you give me so many reviews I could just cry check out beloved friendship it's not a romance but a friendship adventure and I already know the ending and you guys will love the ditsy moments I mean come on also I'm close to ending this fanfiction boo hoo but also I want all of you to know I love you all as friends and I need new friends because it makes me happy chu~ I love you all yay and I would like to thank my happy reviewers for reviewing my crappy story and to let them know I love almost every pairing with sakura except suagay bleah it's just is disturbing to me but I know there's fans out there that like it so no offence and a poem for all of you and guess what I own them all finally something I own

**Angels cry**

**Hush my child **

**God will come **

**So smile for he knows best **

**But till then take thy rest**

**Sleep till time stops for you**

**And God's angels will be waiting**

**Another poem I love poems and this one sounds like a song**

**Death is silent**

**My heart is aching **

**I can feel it breaking **

**As the world around me turns cold and dark**

**As the cold surrounds me**

**My words are shattering**

**I feel my soul being ripped out of me**

**My tears are falling**

**So slowly **

**As I fall to the ground**

**My breaths are shallow**

**My sight is blurry**

**And I can feel my life ending**

**I am in the dark all alone my tears echo **

**Through this lifeless **

**Hole**

**The ground is shaking **

**And my heart is breaking **

**As I cry alone**

**See doesn't that sound like a song I wish it was but oh well here is a poem I wrote a while ago but I remember it so much also for some reason it sounds like a song to**

**You are lost**

**I am found with my blood mixed with ground**

**Knife at hand**

**Hand at throat**

**Dead but not by my hand**

**Though it was suicide**

**But they are blind **

**That I didn't kill myself**

**You killed me**

**For no reason**

**I never knew you**

**Who are you? **

**A strange murder **

**My murderer**

**Blood is seeping through my cloths as I'm not breathing**

**I hope you liked the poems I'll try updating tomorrow**


	12. Loving memories

Bloody: Hey guys this is may be the last chapter for the clay cherry blossom I may even maaake a sequel tee hee and guys from now on call me bloody from now on please I finally decided on a perfect nick name for me right guys

Deidara/sakura: …………

Bloody: Deidara sakura stop making out and do the disclaimer right now

Deidara/sakura: Mybloodymemories does not own naruto if she did it would suck

Bloody: (starts throwing bricks) no it wouldn't there would just be more blood guts gore and lovey dovey with sakura and the akatsuki in it so shut up or I'll make you both kiss a porky pine

**Love is a memory**

Sakura woke up to deidara next to her she giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out in a hurry she wanted to get up early to make christmas breakfast she giggled as she was making waffles she looked at the clock 6:00 she continued to sing and hum

"Goooooood Morning" said some on can you guess she turned around to find no one but HIDAN!!!!!!!!!! And not only that, he was smiling not a smirk but a big wide white smile

"Oookay Hidan either did you take too many happy pills because your way to happy"

Hidan just started skipping to the Christmas tree

"HIDAN STAY AWAY FROM THE TREE OR I'LL BEAT YOUR FACE IN LIKE KISAME'S" he froze and whimpered away

"Well good morning to you too un" said deidara he yawned his hair was down and it was full of cow licks sakura couldn't help but giggle

"What's the matter did Hidan suck the happiness form you" she said sitting next to him her arm on his back

"I hope you like the present I got you maybe that will cheer you up"

Time went by everyone ate the prepared meal all stared at the tree waiting for Tobi to wake up

"Uuuuuuuugh i'm tiered of waiting i think i'm going to beat the-"

"*yawn tobi is here*yawn* becuase tobi is*yawn* is a good boy" tobi was dragging his feet till he fell over falling back asleep

"Omg some one suck the energeticness from tobi" sakura yelled everyone looked at hidan

"present time" tobi's head raised up in a flash and he glomped the biggest one

"this is tobi's right" he said rubbing his head on it

"no it's mine you Bitch" his happyness been drained dun dun dun hidan started to un wrap it it was a huge book of how to stop cussing if your life depends on it

"Okay whose the fucking bitch who gave me this fucking book" he said waving it around

"Tobi" tobi said flying around

Deidara and sakura opened there presents to eachother slowly and quietly until sakura glomped deidara with all her might for her present

"thank you thank you thank you thank you" she said in one breath rubbing her check against his she kissed him on the cheek

still hugging him everyone just stared with blank faces

"i think we may need to go back to that green house un" he wispered in her ear sakura blushed

"May be so or we could kick them out" she giggled at her idea

"mabe so un" he wispered nuzzling her neck

**uuuuuugh darn you writers block i disided to have a sequal give me an idea for child discriptions becuase yup there havin a child so come on whoever makes the best idea is winning "a new car" just kidding i'll give you a super suprise gift X3**


End file.
